


With A Quiet Kiss

by orphan_account



Series: The Final Frontier [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Betazoid Bitty, Bonding, Comfort, Debrunite Jack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Star Trek AU, Vulcan Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack chuckled under his breath and used both hands to turn Eric toward him. “At least show your face, Imzadi.”Eric’s eyes narrowed beneath his fur mask. “Bein’ cute with me isn’t going to save me from hypothermia, Mr. Zimmermann.”Jack laughed again, a little louder this time, and very carefully pulled the furs down from Bittle’s face.





	With A Quiet Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The semester is kicking my ass, so any longer, multi-chaptered fics in this universe will have to wait until my school work decides to LET ME LIVE... (who said college was a good idea, srsly)
> 
> But there will be a handful of one-shots, mostly fluffy ones because who isn't trash for fluffy zimbits, right?
> 
> Uhhh also I'm happy to take like, one-shot requests if you wanna see something in this verse (or any, really nbd, but I'm feeling hella trash for Star Trek stuff rn). You can shoot me a msg or ask or w/e at my tumblr [hanyolo](https://han-yolo-13.tumblr.com) or just leave me a comment

He was little more than a ball of fur, bedraggled by the snow and wind, and a pair of eyes inky black, pupils bleeding into equally dark irises. The faint line of cheek set above the fur was bright pink, and it was only the small growl of frustration which kept the Starfleet Captain from giving into the desire to laugh.

Instead he merely raised a brow before putting his hand at the small of Bittle’s back, and urged him forward. Their footwear crushed the snow beneath their feet, their tracks quickly covered by the white powder which only ceased to fall on rare days on the planet’s surface. Though Jack was born on this world, adapted from the womb like all the other Debrunites for generations now, none of them had ever dared attempt to live like this. The predators alone would have wiped them out, but even this many years of evolution had not created an ability to sustain in these temperatures.

For Eric, who had been born and raised on Earth, and whose genetics came from Betazed with a climate very much earth-like, this was hell. Jack didn’t need to enter into his beloved’s mind, didn’t need Eric’s powers of empathy, to know it.

He kept their pace swift, and he saw the shudder of relief in Bittle’s body when he waved his hand and the door to the mountain slid open. 

The draft of air was almost too-hot for Jack, though he knew for humans, it was still far too cold. But he was able to immediately shed his outer layers of fur, passing them off to the attendant who waited for a moment to see if Bittle would unwrap at least a layer or two.

When Bittle did nothing, Jack chuckled under his breath and used both hands to turn Eric toward him. “At least show your face, Imzadi.”

Eric’s eyes narrowed beneath his fur mask. “Bein’ cute with me isn’t going to save me from hypothermia, Mr. Zimmermann.”

Jack laughed again, a little louder this time, and very carefully pulled the furs down from Bittle’s face. He was pink from forehead to chin, but his lips retained color, so he was not too affected by their brief stint outdoors. “I would have beamed us in if it was safe. Unfortunately the Debrunites prefer to keep…”

“Solitary, I get it,” Eric said with a tiny sigh. He let Jack take the outer fur off, but burrowed tightly into his under-layers. “This is the best you get out of me, mister. I love you but I’m not freezing any toes off.”

Unable to help himself, Jack reached for him, pulled him closer, nuzzled their noses together and delighted in that for the first time, Bittle felt closer to his own temperature. “I like all your toes. I am in great favor of keeping them.”

“You’d better be,” Eric said with a huff, but he smiled in spite of his tone, and let Jack’s hand wrap around his own, still-gloved one. He didn’t put up a fuss as Jack dragged him through the tunnel, and into the elevator which would carry them far below the ground, to the place where Jack grew up.

Eric’s anxiety was high, and it wasn’t just his own mingling between them. They were there for a reason. A big reason. A life changing reason.

They were going to bond, and it was time not only to let the Zimmermann’s know, but for Eric to meet them…for the very first time.

\--- 

“When we,” Eric started, then stopped. He was practically vibrating with nerves during the slow descent, and backed up a little against the cold, steel elevator walls.

Jack’s hand fell from his, then he turned, bracketing Eric’s body with long arms. It was a comfort thing, not dominating, something Eric liked when things started to feel too much. He was still coming into himself, into his own abilities, waking a thing that he’d been trying to keep asleep for most of his life.

“Tell me,” Jack said.

Eric swallowed. “When we bond,” he said, trying to make the world feel familiar in his mouth. “When we bond. Will you be able to feel all this?” He touched the center of his chest, hand pressed with barely enough room between his and Jack’s bodies.

Jack frowned, a considering look. “In a way, yes. Not like you. The telepathy of our races differ, but I will be able to _know_ you. Though I do not need to have the bond now to understand what you are feeling.” Jack stopped, then said determinedly, “I am nervous too.”

Eric couldn’t help the slightly hysterical laugh bubbling in his gut. The funny thing was, Suzanne and his father were meant to be first. They were supposed to go to earth, spend some time there, and tell them. Only Eric panicked, and they stayed less than twenty four hours. Eric felt like a failure, curling up in his quarters and not answering Jack’s summons. His captain had come for him after letting him sulk, and instead of berating him, had curled up around him and asked if maybe they could stop at Delta Vega first, instead.

“My parents have been communicating with you,” he had whispered against the back of Eric’s ear. “They enjoy you. They will be thrilled at our joining. Would that take the pressure off? To know we have their support?”

Eric had swallowed thickly, and nodded in place of words he couldn’t make right then. Mostly because he knew that it wouldn’t go well. That the Bittles had, ‘never wanted this for Eric,’ had, ‘never wanted him to grow up hidden or afraid.’ Of course this was not a Betazoid-human bonding. These were two men caught between two races and two worlds and two cultures, finding their own way. And though Jack was far closer to his Debrunite side, and Eric far closer to his human, they both hadn’t felt so much like themselves until they’d gotten together. Until they’d agreed that this was forever, and they wanted this.

Eric knew that disapproval or no, nothing his parents could say would stop it.

But Eric was also terrified and unsure he would be able to handle their anger, their disapproval, their rejection.

So yes. This was easier, even if it had him damn-near shaking out of his boots.

“My parents know what we are here to tell them,” Jack said after a moment, and he stepped out of Eric’s space as the elevator began to slow. “They are only waiting for us to make it official. We will conduct a bonding-intent ceremony while we are here, and we will let my parents… _fawn_. He said it with the faint air of distaste for public spectacle that Eric had become so familiar with, and it made him grin.

Eric reached out and took his hand, brief, fleeting touch as holding hands on Delta Vega was more of a lewd gesture than most places. Jack squeezed back, then carefully laid his hand on the small of Eric’s back as the doors slid open, and they began their journey into the underground city.

\--- 

In Eric’s travels, he’d seen many worlds like this, so nothing was alien enough to unsettle him. And he was fluent in nearly all of the main federation languages. Debrune was close enough to Vulcan that Eric had picked it up rather easily, and had been practicing since they began planning the trip. It was easier now to understand that it surrounded him, and though Jack still smiled at the sound of Eric’s too-round accent, he never chirped him for it.

Eric was preparing his welcome—the traditional welcome Jack had taught him, when their transport came to a stop in front of a large, intricate dwelling carved into the rock. Bob and Alicia’s status was apparent, and Eric half expected a fussy butler to greet them when the doors swung open.

Instead, Jack’s parents were there, both of them beaming, the human influence Alicia had over Bob apparent in his expressive grin. Eric squared his shoulders and opened his mouth to pass along the greeting when his words were interrupted by Bob’s long arms drawing him into a firm, warm hug.

“You’re late,” Bob said, squeezing tight. “We were so worried.” When Jack cleared his throat, Bob released Eric and stepped back, grinning unabashed. “It’s so nice to finally meet you _properly_.”

Eric’s mind blanked at the sheer affection pouring out of both Jack’s parents, and where the greeting had been, came suddenly, “It’s nice to meet you Mr. Uh. Mr. Jack’s dad. I mean, Mr. Bob. Um. Admiral. Sir.”

Bob turned to look at Alicia, then at Jack. “He’s perfect.”

Eric flushed hotly. “What I meant to say was…”

“What you said was perfect,” Alicia said. She approached with a little more restraint, though no less affection as she put her arms out in request of a hug. Eric obliged easily and quickly, enjoying how their happiness was a balm to his mortification. When she pulled back, she looked at him—her eyes as blue as Jack’s, and she gave his cheek a pat. “Come inside. We’ve been dying to meet you since Jack sent a communication home telling us about his infuriating new officer.”

Eric’s eyes went wide as he wrenched his head backward to stare at Jack, who simply followed behind, his hands folded behind his back, one eyebrow quirked up in amusement.

\--- 

Eric was grateful the home was about as chilled as Jack’s quarters. Bob wore far less than anyone, Alicia and Eric bundled, and Jack remaining in his long sleeves, but nothing like his father’s threadbare silk dressing. But he was able to remove his gloves and outer coats and there was a small fire burning in the sitting room, where they were escorted and immediately served tea.

Eric took a seat next to Jack, preening just the slightest amount when Jack easily and without a lot of thought, placed his hand over Eric’s knee.

Bob and Alicia sat in their own chairs, and kept stealing glanced at each other. Eric could feel anticipation pouring out of them in waves, so strong he kept losing their train of thought.

“Sweetpea?” Eric said.

“Yes, Ashayam,” Jack replied, and then paused when his father made a small, strange noise in the back of his throat. Jack sighed. “Are you alright?”

“We should tell them. They’re so excited, and I can’t possibly think straight until we clear the room a little.”

Jack huffed, removing his hand from Eric’s leg, and pushed himself to stand. “I would like to make my formal declaration,” he said in Debrune, “that I intend to bond with Eric Richard Bittle of Earth and Betazed. I have asked, he has accepted. We plan to meld our minds, connect our hearts, and spend the rest of our lives as one.”

There was a long, pronounced silence, and then Bob cleared his throat and stood. When he spoke next, it was a long string of what sounded like archaic language which Eric didn’t have a hope of understanding, but the emotions he felt from it were soft, warm, welcoming, perfect. He felt his eyes warm with tears, and cleared his throat as Bob gestured for him to stand.

“We gladly, and with pride, accept you into our family.”

Eric wasn’t sure if that was part of the ritual, or the second round of tight hugs that came after, but he certainly wasn’t about to turn it down.

\--- 

“Ashayam?”

Eric turned in the water, the steam rising high, like little tufts of weak clouds hovering over the polished tile. The tub was like a pool, a rocky bottom, sloping sides, and large enough he could nearly do a lap if he wanted to. They’d been soaking for the better part of half an hour, and Jack was lounging against the side, both arms stretched along the lip of the tub.

Eric waded over, his toes digging into the textured bottom, and he stopped when he felt himself press against Jack’s leg. He let out a tiny giggle when Jack’s legs parted, and floated in the water, wrapping around his waist to draw him in close.

It was a sweet reminder that his stoic captain and careful lover could be playful—that he _wanted_ to be playful sometimes. Moments like these, which Eric treasured. “Yes, Imzadi.” He particularly enjoyed watching the way Jack’s pointed ears darkened with a blush at the foreign epithet.

“You seem calmer. I had thought perhaps you would be feeling more nervous knowing the public announcement is tomorrow.” Jack’s hand rose, brushing Eric’s hair away from his face, lingering as his fingers trailed down Eric’s steam-pink cheeks.

Eric shrugged, then lifted his hand out of the water, two fingers extended toward Jack’s. His soon-to-be bonded quickly accepted the gesture, the feeling of affection rushing up Eric’s arm, to the center of his chest. “I don’t care what the rest of the world thinks.” When Jack’s eyebrow rose, Eric huffed and rolled his eyes. “ _Fine_ , I care a little, but it doesn’t matter what they think. Not when I have you, not when…” Eric bit his bottom lip, letting out a small sigh through his nose. “Not when I know that whatever anyone else says, you won’t change your mind. You know, about…about me.”

Jack’s face flickered through a few, complicated expressions, and Eric felt worry coming off of him in quiet waves. “Eric,” Jack said, very quietly as his legs dropped from Eric’s waist, and his hands gathered him close. He pressed two fingers over Eric’s eyebrow, just for a second, just long enough for Eric to feel Jack’s mind pulse into his own. “I sincerely hope that you understand I don’t think myself capable of changing my mind. Not about you. There is nothing about you I do not wish to keep.”

“Such a romantic,” Eric teased lightly, and Jack hauled him even closer, and quieted him with a kiss.


End file.
